Sacrifices and Secrets
by chickfly317
Summary: This is my version of episode four when Eve is taken hostage and she is adamant that they leave her behind in order to save the other girls, but mines darker than the original. Rated T for later chapters. Eve/Bossley
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of episode four when Eve is taken hostage and she is adamant that they leave her behind in order to save the other girls, but mines darker than the original. Hope you enjoy :D **

**Eve**

Tess's words rang through my head. Repeating and repeating, driving the certain reality of them into me.

"It's hopeless. You don't know what happens here. They force us. They let them have us. Make us do things. If you don't do everything they tell you they kill you, I've seen it." Kate and I said things to her comforted her when she told us, we told her that everything was going to be ok, but now it was just me. I'd save them but now I had to live with the consequences.

I knew I was tough. I had to be, I wouldn't have survived if I wasn't; but was I that tough? I knew it would be worse for me. They wanted information from me and I was just waiting for them to come and torturer it out of me. I was the reason all the other girls had escaped. They had a score to settle.

I tried to blow a bit of fallen hair out of my eye but I blew it up and it settled just where it was before. Annoyed I brought up my handcuffed hands to my face to push it out of the away, none to gently and flinched slightly as it toughed the bruise given to me by the prison warden in the first thirty seconds of me meeting her.

Soon my body would be aching; covered in bruises and cuts and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it.

**Two hours ago.**

**Bossley**

I closed the door behind me, gun in arms, immediately noticing Kate stood beside the buffet table with a man. I placed a gun behind her and she sneakily took it before I carried on further into the room to find Abby and Eve. Abby was stood a couple of meters from Kate behind the buffet table with an older man

I nodded at them both and they started moving around the room. Abby took place by a security guard ready to take him down and grab his weapon whilst Kate found the prime position by the door ready to stop anyone who tried to leg it.

I scanned the room quickly to find Eve. I was surprised to find her stood in the background behind Abby and near to Tess and Jonathan Cartwright I should have noticed her straight away but I had casted her off as one of the other girls. Did she always look that hot? I nodded at her discreetly before carrying on into the room. I took what looked like the best position, with no one behind me and stood my ground waiting for the girls to get into place.

Eve didn't move and I found myself enable to take my eyes off her. I barely noticed her nod but took it as my signal. I cast two sideways glances and a nod at the others then pointed my gun at the ceiling and started showering it with bullets.

Almost everyone fell to the ground in terror. The security guards looked shocked, not really knowing what to do.

"Drop the gun and get on the ground." Kate demanded point her gun directly at one of them. They complied kicking their guns out of reach.

"Don't even think about it. Drop your weapons or I'll kill Tess." To my horror Jonathan Cartwright turned his gun on Tess.

"Put yours down." I advanced on him aiming my gun directly at him. Jonathan Cartwright still had his gun pointing at Tess and showed no signs of changing its direction. I was shocked by what happened next. In two steps Eve placed herself in-between Jonathan Cartwright's gun and Tess.

"Eve, what are you doing?" I asked terrified about what was going to happen next. She didn't answer me instead she looked determinedly at Jonathan Cartwright.

"You pull the trigger all the guns go off, everyone dies." She told him seriously trying to barging for her life.

"What the hell are you doing Eve?" I threw out, panic building inside of me as he leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it and subsequently her towards him.

"Giving him a hostage, get the girls and get out now." She said, her voice panicked but strong as Jonathan Cartwright held a gun to her side.

"We're not leaving without you." Abby said unwaveringly.

"Yes you are." She spoke heroically as the three of us continued to aim our guns at her trying to get to Jonathan Cartwright. She gave me a look which undoubtedly meant that I had to leave her behind to save the girls. I knew it was the only way to get the girls out safely but it still took me five seconds to get my head around what I was about to say.

"She's right. Lets go." I gave the orders. When nobody moved Eve spoke.

"Tess, get up and go now." Eve told Tess. Her now came out pained and I changed my focus from Tess who was cowering on the floor, back to Eve to see Jonathan Cartwright digging his gun into her side and his other hand clamped onto her shoulder. I could see his fingers digging into her skin and I watched as a droplet of her blood ran from under his finger nail down her bare arm. I tightened my hand around my gun furious. How dare he!

Tess jumped up and ran for the door.

"Come on girls let move, go. Come on, go. As fast as you can, as fast as you can, go. Go." Abby instructed the girls while Kate and I held our guns in place, aiming at Jonathan Cartwright, and Eve.

I watched Eve shrink back against him trying to avoid the pain he was inflicting on her, but it did no good as I watched her grimace in pain once again as he moved his grip from her shoulder to her forearm as he pulled it forcefully and sharply behind her back. Abby had gotten all of the girls out and ran behind the last girl getting them in the car to get away.

I didn't know how I was going to leave her. How could I leave her here with a monster like that? I had to push the thoughts away otherwise I would never be able leave her and I knew I had to get the girls to safety; that's what she wanted.

I turned and ran out of the door at the same time as Kate. I knew how hard it would have been for her to turn and leave her as well.

I ran out of the building to see the girls piling into the car.

"What about Eve?" Came the heart breaking question came from Abby.

"We'll get her back I promise," I said ushering the girls into the car. I jumped into the front beside Sam, "Go, go, go." I said trying not to think about Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two, it's still following the plot of the episode but I've added extras. I'm warning you that it's gets dark and twisty. **

**Eve**

I watched as they all turned their backs on me and left. I didn't realise how much it would hurt to see them leave me behind until it happened.

"They're gone." One of his security guards informed him. With that I was forcibly pushed to the floor. Instinctively I put my hands out in front of me to catch myself but my left hand wasn't quick enough and my right one took the whole of my body weight. It buckled instantly on impact and I landed face first onto the cold, hard, tiled floor at Jonathan Cartwright's feet.

I could feel my wrist starting to swell but I didn't move to hold it, it would be a sign of weakness. Around me I could hear the men scurrying to their feet eager to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Do you know how much you have lost me today?" The sinister voice of Jonathan Cartwright came from above and behind me once everyone but his security guards had left the room. I knew his question was directed at me but I didn't answer him.

"Any idea how much you have cost me?" He asked again sounding impatient, his foot finding the small of my back. He put most, if not all of his weight onto me the heel of his shoe digging into my back and trapping me between it and the ground unable to move, not that I tried.

When I didn't make any attempt to answer him he released his foot and bent down beside me. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and stood up quickly, which pulled me to my feet beside him. Once I was up right he stepped closer to me, his head appearing over my shoulder, his cheek against mine.

"Stupid girl. Sacrificing yourself for those other worthless girls; and your friends just let you." He let out a dry laugh and I could feel the rough stubble on his cheek rub against mine, "at least they left me a pretty one, hey boys." He directed the last bit at his body guards who just smirked back at him, as he pressed a lingering kiss to my temple.

I was going to kill this man. No I was an angel; no revenge, just justice. Screw that. I was going to kill him when I got out of here.

And then we were on the move. Jonathan still had his hand tangled deeply in my hair making sure that wherever he went I had to go too. I had no idea where we were going. I'd only seen three rooms in the house, the changing room where we were made to put on the dresses, the hall which lead to the room the 'party' was in and the 'party' room.

Jonathan took us out of another door with lead to a large entrance hall with an ornate curved staircase which ascended slowly along two walls until it opened out onto a large over hanging balcony on the second floor.

We started up the stairs and I was in no doubt about what was going to happen to me when we got to the top. I wasn't about to let that happen to me. I was going to try everything I could to avoid it; at all costs.

I purposely didn't lift my foot enough for it to clear the next step. Instead it hit it and sent me falling forwards. I put my hands out ready to catch me being wary of my already swollen right wrist, when I was suddenly yanked backwards by Jonathan's grip on my hair. I let out a small yelp of pain and surprise as he quickly stood me on my feet again and carried on up the stairs. The whole thing had lasted less than two seconds.

The only thing I could think of at the moment had failed. My heart started beating loudly in my chest and my palms started getting sweaty. What was I going to do now? I scanned the stairs and what I could see of the landing but nothing came to me. I knew I had no chance of making a run for it. Jonathan had too many security guards, who had guns, to let me escape from his house of horrors.

We reached the landing all too quickly and to my horror the room we were going into was just across from the stairs and we were inside with the door shut and locked behind us in a matter of seconds.

I stood a meter or so away from Jonathan. He had let me go to lock the room and now we were in a small stand off. I stood warily ready to move out of his reach and he stood, his eyes roaming lustfully over my body, enjoying the stand off.

He stepped forwards, a cruel smile on his face. I stepped backwards wanting to hold of what seemed inevitable for as long as possible.

"Oh, a game. I love playing games; just ask Tess." His comment made me feel physically sick, but I held it down and concentrated on moving away from Jonathan every time he got closer to me.

I kept it up for as long as possible dodging his attempts to catch me but with every near miss he got more excited. I watched in horror as he removed his shoes, socks, suit jacket and tie whilst still tracking me around the room. He was enjoying this way too much for my liking.

And then came the buttons on his shirt. He undid them painfully slowly letting me know exactly why he was undoing them with the lustful way his looks invaded my body. He saw me shiver under his gaze and his smirk widen.

"Not so tough now, are we?" It wasn't really a question but he made it sound like one. I gulped rather loudly knowing that he had seen how scared I was. Being scared wasn't who I was. I was tough nothing ever scared me. I could withstand torture with out breathing so much as a letter to the person inflicting unspeakable pain on me, but here I was scared.

I couldn't help but feel like I was letting the team down. I was one of them now and they would expect me to be ok. With Gloria we looked after each other but with the angels there were so many things that could go wrong with a mission that you had to look after yourself, it was expected.

I knew that Abby and Kate had done wrong in their pasts but I highly doubted they had gone as dark and deep as me. Thieving and being a bent cop those would be on my good pile. I had no idea if Charlie knew what I had done, I hoped he didn't but surely there would be a day when he found out, then chucked me out.

It scared me to think that I was the one held responsible for protecting them from him. I actually wanted to protect them and I wasn't protecting someone because they would kill me if I didn't. What if I couldn't hack it? What if I ended up telling him all our secrets?

And that was my downfall. While thinking I'd relaxed slightly and wasn't ready when Jonathan suddenly took two giant strides and caught hold of my bad wrist. He didn't pull me to him straight away, and I stood stock still, wide eyed looking at him trying to think of a way out now.

He stood watching my reaction, daring me with his eyes to try and get out of his vice grip. So I changed tactics. I relaxed my tense arm forced myself to smile and tousled my hair with my free hand. Hopefully this would confuse him enough to get my arm free at least.

It didn't, and before I knew what was happening I'd been turned around and pushed onto the double bed in the middle of the room. He landed on top of me straggling me. He pinned my arms to the bed above me with his hands and I struggled underneath him to get free; until I felt him getting hard against me. He was enjoying my struggle.

I stopped instantly not wanting to do anything to provoke him.

"Aww, does the pretty little girl not want to play any more?" He questioned me changing his grip on my wrists so that he held them above my head with one hand leaving the other free to stroke the side of my face. I turned my head pushing it into the mattress trying to avoid his touch.

He then used his free hand to cup my chin and turn my head so I was looking directly up at him.

"That doesn't matter. I'm only just getting started." He whispered less than an inch from my face. He lowered his lips to mine. He placed a brief kiss on them before sitting upright releasing my wrists and chin. I was too stunned and discussed by the brief and softness of the kiss that I didn't realise where his hands were going next until my dress had been pulled up and they grazed up my body.

I started struggling against him again but he easily pulled the little black dress over my head. Once it was off I was getting ready to punch, kick anything to fight my way out but I was left in total shock when got up off me, leaving me lying on the bed in my underwear.

With out a word he threw my prison clothes at me, he had planned this. I quickly pulled on the shirt and pants wanting to cover myself up immediately.

"I can take you whenever and where ever I want. If your good and give me information you might be spared." I wanted to snort at the might but out of fright I didn't, at least for now I was safe; ish. It had just been a warning; the most terrifying warning I had ever received.

**I huge thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter :D So it was too early in the story for that! I would love to know what you think, Lucy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate**

"We've got a yacht meeting us in the bay. It should be here in less than two hours." I said informing the rescued girls about what was going to happen.

"Until then we need to stay together and out of sight. There is a clearing about one-hundred yards into the woods." Abby finished for me whilst handing out bottled water.

"What about Eve?" Tess questioned Abby. I couldn't help but feel a rock sink in my stomach as I thought about where she was and who she was with. I knew he was a monster, Tess had told us so herself; from first hand experience. But why was Eve so protective of Tess? Why did she have to jump in and protect her, and all the other girls? I knew why really, and I would have done the same thing myself but I couldn't face losing her. It had only been four months since we had lost Gloria, I couldn't even bare the thought that we would return without her.

"Don't worry, she coming too." I watched Abby tell her and I prayed to god she was right. I walked towards Tess seeing the frightened look on her face, following my need to comfort her.

"Tess, I need you to be strong. You keep an eye on the other girls until we get back; ok." She nodded and I smiled weakly at her.

"Attar girl," Abby told her from beside me.

"Come on lets go," I turned to Abby. She nodded and then started instructing the girls getting them ready to go into hiding.

Abby and I made the one-hundred yard walk to the clearing in silence. The girls were walking ahead of us and we hung back. I could tell that she was thinking about Eve, just like I was. She didn't know what Tess had told us while we were in 'the hole' but she'd guessed the situation when I'd told her that the guards wanted to give us 'special treatment' when we were escaping.

As the woods opened up into the clearing the girls started settling down getting ready to wait for us to come and get them. They had so much faith in us, I suppose they had to; they had no one else to rescue them. We were their only ticket out of this hell hole. Once everyone was seated around the clearing Abby and I said our goodbyes and promised to be back for them soon.

After that we turned and left; ready to find, and rescue Eve.

**Eve **

I'd hastily shoved my legs into my pants, only doing up the button, not wasting time with the zipper. I the grabbed up the shirt from beside me and rapidly thrust my arms into it and pulling it closed in front of me covering up my body. My fingers fumbled with the buttons nervously and for the first time I noticed how shaky my hands were.

I clenched them trying to get rid of the shake but it didn't seem to make any difference and I carried on struggling with the small buttons. Eventually they were all done up and I remember to do the zipper on my pants as well.

Jonathan was stood, leaning against the dresser watching my every move. His eyes bore into me and I felt myself shrinking backwards under his gaze, but I refused to look away from him.

"I can take you whenever and where ever I want. If your good and give me information you might be spared." I wanted to snort at the might, but out of fright I didn't, at least for now I was safe; ish. It had just been a warning; the most terrifying warning I had ever received.

Casually he turned his back on me and pulled open one of the draws in the dresser. He started searching it and I could see him smiling as he found what he wanted. He grabbed hold of whatever it was and turned to face me.

His eyes glinted as he held the object behind his back. He knew I couldn't see what it was and he was enjoying scaring me. I eyed him wearily ready to jump into action if need be.

He took a slow step closer to me. I took a quick one away from him. Five seconds of stillness pasted before he made his next move.

Another slow step forwards; another quick one back. Only this time the backs of my calves hit the bed. I had nowhere to go. I looked at him wide eyed and his features grew into a smirk.

"Got nowhere to go now little girl." He taunted me. Bending my knees I pushed off the floor diving over the bed. He could see that I was going to try and dive over the bed; it was the only way to go. He dove after me landing squarely on top of me trapping me again between him and the mattress. I panicked throwing my fists wildly at him but he didn't react.

The next thing I heard was a clicking sound, like metal clinging with metal. I knew that sound and it defiantly wasn't good news for me. I turned my head to see my wrist supporting a metal bracelet, the handcuff kind.

Instantly I tried to move my other hand away not wanting to have both of my hands tied together. Again Jonathan surprised me. He kept hold of the other half of the handcuff but didn't try and reach for my other hand to do them up.

He stood again, his hold on the handcuff taking me with him. I'd never been dragged around this much in my life and if I wasn't so scared I would have let him know it. He strode over to the door unlocked it and 'escorted' me down the stairs. I had to practically run to keep up with him.

He stopped a couple of steps from the bottom and used the handcuff to swing me off balance and I ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. I suppressed a groan as I lifted my head to look up at him.

"It's time to answer some questions girlie." He told me looking down at me sternly.

"Question number one. Who are you?" I lay at his feet knowing that if I answered his question I would be leading him straight to Bossley and the angels. I kept quiet unwilling to trade them in to keep myself save.

"Has the little girl forgotten our little lesson already?" He spoke to me as if I was a child and I could hear the smirks from his security.

"Well then, it seems like I will have to remind you." His voice had changed to a cold, cruel tone. I knew that some form of physical pain would be coming now. I braced myself as a kick landed on the side of my thigh. It wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be and couldn't help but snigger.

"Really, that's all you've got?" I asked him, daring to get to my feet. I knew I was asking for it, but seriously two year olds could kick harder than that.

"So the little girl does have some fight left in her then." He sniggered, "good I love it when they fight." He seemed to get excited thinking about something. I'd have thought that my comment would have made him angry but it appeared to have done the opposite.

He took the three remaining stairs with a light bounce in his step and I couldn't help but think he was mad. He stood in front of me looking down at me with amusement whilst I glared up at him refusing to move a millimetre away from him, it would be like backing down.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." He said earnestly moving to stroke my cheek. I knocked his hand away from my cheek forcefully with my arm, before he managed to touch it, feeling more like myself than I had done since arriving here. He caught hold of my arm squeezing it between his fingers but he amazingly kept his voice on the same light tone as before.

"Oh, touchy." He joked getting more sniggers from his body guards.

"Time to answer my question. Who are you?" He continued in a light hearted way. He was defiantly mad, but I felt strangely inclined to answer his question.

"Your mom." Obviously not with the truth.

I snatched my arm out of his grip while he took in my answer. I knew it was a stupid answer that any teenager would give but the look on his face made me glad that I had used it. He didn't know what to do, be amused or angry. This gave me a couple of seconds to think.

I was never going to give him any information. And while he had started out pathetically I had no idea how bad it would get. All I knew was that I had to stay strong. The guys weren't coming back for me, they had to be on the boat home so I had no idea how long I would be here. It could be days or maybe even months.

I defiantly needed to play the long game knowing that he could kill me at anytime he wanted. I just had to bide my time until I could find a way to escape.

Thinking that left me off guard and meant that I was completely unprepared for what happened next. His fist crashed into my side forcing the air out of my lungs. I heard my ribs crack from the force and I struggled to stay standing whilst clutching my side seeing black dots dance in front of my eyes.

He wasn't playing anymore.

**Thank you to cavlik97, Ashley, Suuz-5-5 and val-cb for reviewing my last chapter, I'm so glad that your liking it :D Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bossley**

I stood forming a plan in my head getting ready to break Eve out of prison while Samantha stood there telling me how it would be suicide. She just didn't get it. I wasn't the same person that I was back when she knew me. There was no way that I was going to leave with out Eve.

"I'm not leaving Eve behind," I told her calmly but she didn't understand.

"You got the other girls out. The CIA would call this an acceptable loss." She continued.

"We're not the CIA, no loss is acceptable." I kept my voice calm but really I wanted to shout at her, was she really that stupid to think that I would leave her behind.

"I have a mission here, you need to get out, and leave Cartwright to me." She told me, was it not sinking in; I wasn't leaving Eve behind.

"You can have Cartwright, but by the time you nail him it will be too late."

"I've never seen his side of you before; heroic." She sounded almost impressed.

"I'm no hero." I told her honestly.

"Then why are you really going back for Eve. Is it because of Elizabeth?" I looked up trying not to show my shock. She had hit a nerve.

"How do you know about her?" I asked intrigued and defensively.

"You talk in your sleep John." She told me, a small smile on her lips.

"Bos, you ready to go?" I was thankfully for the interruption as Abby and Kate came back from hiding the girls.

"Don't mention her name again." I told Samantha seriously.

"If you want to sit and babysit then that's your choice but if you want to take down Jonathan Cartwright then we're leaving now, your call." I knew there was no way she was going to let us take him down alone. I didn't even need to wait for a reply, I just headed to the car knowing that she would follow.

I placed myself in the driver's seat and wait for the girls to get in. We drove to the hotel in silence already having gone over our plan, now we were just waiting to put it into action.

**Eve **

I didn't crack. I'd taken every blow he'd given me, and believe me there had been a lot of them; but I'd never once said a word about who I was. I could see him getting more and more angry. I could feel it with every punch or kick as they got more and more powerful trying to force me into answering his questions.

I could feel his frustration, and the noises of exasperation he let out told me that he was going to do one of two things. One of them being giving up, the one I highly doubted but wished for; or the other being bring out the big guns early. I had no idea what his big guns would be but the thought terrified me.

But as I continued not to answer his question and nothing changed. He was still only using his hands and feet to reigned blows onto me and while it hurt like hell it was better than being electrocuted, drowned or something along those lines. I was just thanking god that he had only resorted to his hands or feet; for now.

He stopped every now and then asking me again who I was but I never spoke another word to answer him again. I took the time to take deep breaths waiting for him to start again. He was the only one touching me as well. I thought that after a while of not being able to crack me he would have brought in his body guards to do me some damage but he was getting some sort of thrill out of doing it himself.

I must have blacked out as some point because I can't remember how I got here. I opened my eyes slowly ready to take in my surroundings. I knew it was dark around me as no light shone through my closed eye lids but I wasn't prepared for just how dark it was.

It was pitch black I couldn't see anything around me, not even myself and it smelt of dirt and blood. But I knew where I was. I couldn't help but picture other girls lying, where I was lying; bleeding out onto the rough carpet underneath me.

Or maybe I was the first one, I knew I was bleeding. I could feel the mixture of dry and wet blood stiffening my cheek and neck, droplets from the open wound still rolling freely down my cheek. I knew exactly when I had gotten it as well. It was the second punch I received, a particularly violent one at that. His ring sliced through my cheek and I went down, hitting the floor with a thud. After that one they all flooded together.

My vision was blurry and as more and more punches and kicks were beaten down on my body I could feel myself slipping away from it all. The next thing I knew I had woken up here. Now all I could do was wait. Wait for him to come and get me so he could start his question and answer session all over again.

I tried moving my arms and legs around not wanting to get stiff in the cramped space. I want to be ready to fight my way out if the opportunity arose. The handcuffs on my wrists had been done up in front of me, but my legs were left free. I could run if I had to, I just had to find the opportune moment.

I don't know how long I'd been in here, or how long I'd been out cold. I could feel the burning of bruises underneath my clothes and knew that he would be thinking of other more adventures way to get information out of me. I had to stay strong. I had to stay strong for them.

**Sorry LAeyeball, I didn't get your amazing review until after I posted my last chapter thank you so much for your kind words :D I want to say a huge thank you to nikonic, cavlik97, klay, and val-cb for reviewing I'm so glad that you want to read more! Klay- I know I couldn't believe it got cancelled, I was so gutted. I'm still hoping that they change their mind, some how :S Anyway hope you like the up-date, the next one shouldn't be so long coming. Thanks for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Eve**

The car took a sharp turn and I was thrown to one side of the trunk. I allowed myself to groan in pain knowing that no one could hear me. The car slowed down steadily and soon the engine was silenced. I listened as car doors were opened and shut but no one opened the trunk. I waited uneasily not knowing what to expect when the trunk was finally opened, and then it happened.

Bright sunlight shone onto me blinding me. I was yanked from the trunk of the car by one of the prison offices. My head was banging and my body sore but I looked around quickly and found that it was just me and him. This could be my best chance of escaping. He started walking me towards the prison door and I limped heavily beside him emphasising my injuries. My hands were handcuffed together in front of me and he had a tight hold on my left upper arm pulling forward. I was leaning heavily back onto him making him bare most of my weight, making out that I couldn't carry it myself.

"Please stop." I begged him in a pathetic voice, as I stopped putting one foot in front of the other. It didn't make any difference as he ignored me and dragged me along anyway.

Now was my only chance. He was off guard because he thought I couldn't even hold myself up right and we were getting closer and closer to the door with every step that he took.

Every mussel in my body went limb as I fell to the floor. The prison guard tried to keep me upright but failed as he released his bruising grip on my arm as I fell at his feet. I kept my eyes closed and body still as he looked down at me and it took everything I had to not wince as he unceremoniously kicked me in the stomach.

Convinced that I had blacked out he put down his gun and leant over me, I presumed, to pick me up. As he tucked his hands and arms underneath me I forcefully brought my knee up and it connected loudly with his face. He fell to the ground beside me trying to stay conscious. I used this opportunity to jump to my feet and grab his gun. I was about to start running for the perimeter fence when all my lucky failed me and the prison warden appeared in the doorway her gun aimed directly at me.

I dropped my gun to the floor immediately and raised my handcuffed hands up above my head showing that I had surrendered. The guard had recovered and advanced on me quickly, a look of rage had taken over his face. I wasn't one to cower but I did slightly as he came to an abrupt halt inches from my face.

I braced myself for the punch that came but it still threw me to the floor. He grabbed his gun up from beside me and gave me an excruciatingly painful kick to my back before he dragged me to my feet. I was gasping for air as the pain radiated from the spot where his steel cap boot had connected with my back. I tried to blink away the tears refusing to cry but they seeped out of my eyes whether I wanted them to or not.

I barely notice being dragged through the prison or gagged until I was pushed into a cell roughly, the guard not taking kindly to my earlier escape attempt. He thrust me onto the bed and glared at me before turning and taking steps away from me to position himself at the end of the bed between Jonathan Cartwright and me.

Jonathan had an ipad and was looking at some security footage on it standing in the cell doorway. He was talking to the prison warden.

"Here's the security footage," he said showing her the video that was playing, "A woman, she is SIA her name is Samantha Masters. She the reason I don't use the same phone twice." He told her.

"I didn't know she was involved." She said as Jonathan turned on her, standing directly in front of her before he started to speak again.

"You have any idea how many deals went south today?" He asked her aggressively.

"I'm sorry." She said confidently as she refused to look away from what she knew was coming next. He slapped her right across the face just like she had done to me earlier.

"You're a peasant, I gave you a chance. You wanted your little share of the new Cuba, you're going to have to earn it all over again." After that he turned and focused his attention on me.

He started walking towards me and my stomach started doing somersaults. He looked at the guard and he left the cell following the prison warden down the hall. Now it was just me and him.

He stood above me looking down on me as if I was dirt, before he crouched beside me and removed my gag. Repulsed by his touch I tried to move away from him, and refused to look at him directly.

"You have some training. You came here on a mission. My guess is that you're not a government operative," this caused me to look at him. How much did he know?

"Ahhh, you're free lance." He said making his decision from my reaction, he didn't really know anything.

"Brilliant guess!" I told him sarcastically, looking him directly in the eyes for a moment before I looked away again, making myself look more confidant than I felt.

"Oh yeah, I'm through guessing," he said threateningly as he took his suit jacket off and placed it at the end of the bed.

"One way or another I'm going to find out everything there is to know about you."

"You won't get a word out of me." I told him confidently. I'd been through torture before and not said one word what made him think that he would be any different.

"That's what they all say." He said implying again that he had done this before.

"Question number two. Where did your friends take my girls?"

"How am I meant to know? I'm here and I suspect it hasn't escaped your attention that I can't be in two places at once." I saw the anger fill his eyes. I'd said too much.

He grabbed my throat lifting me off the bed and throwing me at the wall behind me kneeling on the bed to make sure he could hold me there. I grasped at his large hands with mine trying to remove them from my throat as he tightened them. He was looking me directly in the eyes and just at the moment I thought I was going to past out he realised me and I flopped onto the bed gasping, coughing and spluttering for breath.

"Now, where are my girls?" He questioned again standing over me; his hands poised mid air ready to strike.

**A huge thank you to val-cb, nikocic and cavlik97 for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry about the wait I wrote a Bossley chapter but realised that putting it in this early confused the chronicle logical order of Eve's POV's with everyone else's but it means that the next chapter is nearly finished :) enjoy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bossley**

"I just checked on the girls they're save." Kate spoke as her and Abby walked towards me.

"We can't let Cartwright get away with Eve or Samantha." Abby told me like I didn't already know.

"Your right,"

"You going to talk her out of this trade?" Kate asked me about Sam but she didn't know her like I did.

"I wish it was that easy." I told them truthfully knowing Sam wasn't going to back down that easily.

"Not a woman to negotiate, my kind of girl." Abby spoke looking over my shoulder at Sam.

"She lost her career because of me I'm not going to let her loss her life." I was going to do everything in my power to make sure this ended the right way, and suddenly I had a plan.

"Bos, what are you thinking?" Kate asked me. I gave her a small smile before walking away from them and heading towards Sam.

"Before you say anything just hear me out you don't have time for guns or strategies, this exchange isn't just the smart play it's the only play."

"I didn't come here to get you killed." She smirked before responding.

"Yeah, well this day isn't laying out exactly how I planned it either." She looked at me sadly.

"Then tell me you have something else planned." I pleaded with her to give me some good news. I needed to know this was all going to work out and that I wasn't going to loss her or Eve.

"Oh I have a plan. I give myself up and you get Eve, and later when I fail to check in with my section chief the whole town will be flooded with Virginia town boys, and when they learn that Cartwright murdered me they'll throw his smug ass in Guantanamo." That wasn't the plan I was hoping for.

"That sounds awfully noble," I couldn't help myself, I wasn't going to let that happen.

"They have an entire wall for anonymous stars at Langley for people like me." She was not going to be one of those people, I refused to let that happen to her.

"You asked me about Elizabeth, she was a lot like you. Smart, stubborn," she smiled at me, "I did everything I could to save her, losing you is not an option." She looked close to tears but she held them back.

"John I'm sorry, I'm a public servant, this is actually in my job description." She looked at me tears threatening to fall before she turned and walked away from me.

**Eve**

I let out a strangled scream. I was trying not to cry out in pain and show him just how much he was hurting me; but it was near impossible. I had to stay strong; I had to protect them. I held onto these words. Saying them out and over in my head making them remind me why I was going through this and why I couldn't just give in and tell him what he wanted to know.

I'd never given up under torture before. I've always stayed strong, set with determination and gritted my teeth through every second. But now there wasn't someone dangerous on the other end that I was protecting, someone who would kill me if I told instead it was my friends and the people who had become my family. It should be easier to protect them because I want to more than anything but now I was more terrified that I couldn't. That I would slip up and it wouldn't be me who paid for it.

What was wrong with me? It had only been four months since I'd last been in this situation. I'd wondered if they would come back for me as I hung from the ceiling, by my wrists, in that warehouse but they had. Abby had arrived just in time.

My death had been ordered and I panicked even though I had just seen Abby behind my captors, she wasn't going to let them kill me. My body was still recovering from the repeated electric shocks it had been receiving for the last hour or so.

They were getting more and more intense, the voltage and the time going up and up till I doubted whether I could cope any more. But I managed to keep a set determined expression on my face, making it look like I was nowhere near cracking, that's if I ever did. Just as I thought I could take no more he stopped …. He asked me a question, which I didn't answer; again.

He'd given up on electrocuting me this time and used his fist to inflict pain instead, striking it straight into my face. I lifted my heavy head from where it hung, my chin touching my chest and looked at him in disgust. I was so shocked to see Abby over his shoulder. She had actually come to save me. I had hoped that they would but I never actually thought that they would come and rescue me.

I was brought back to my cell with the force of Jonathan yanking my hair backwards. I had dried blood coving one of my cheeks and blood running freely from my nose. I could taste the blood as it pasted over my lips and continued onto my chin. I was on the floor of the cell at Jonathan Cartwright's feet. His fist was closed around a clump of my hair holding my head in place.

I blinked a couple of times watching the ceiling fall in and out of focus and then his head appeared above me. He leered down at me.

"I already know who you are little girl, I have people right now tracking down your friends and it won't be long until I know exactly who they are and where I will be able to find them to kill them. And you will still be here, where they left you unable to do anything to warn or help them and once they are dead I will come back here and do what ever I want to you and there will be no one left to care." He sniggered.

Dread filled me. They had no idea that he would be coming after them and I had zero chance of warning them. What if he just planted a bomb like what happened to Gloria? They would have no chance of surviving.

The horror must have been evident on my face because he pulled me to my feet, standing me facing him our bodies an inch apart.

"Awww, the little girl wants to protect her friends too bad they don't care enough about you to come after you." I struggled weakly against his hold, but I knew his words were true, "in fact they really must hate you to leave you here alone with me."

His words stung and I tried to convince myself they weren't true. Of course they didn't hate me, they just had to get the girls home safely just like I had told them to do. He let his words sink in before he started again.

"Tell me where my girls are." He demanded and I used every bit of strength I had left to but conviction into my next word.

"Never." I looked him right in the eye knowing it was important to make him believe what I was saying, even if it was far from the truth.

"You leave me no choice." He said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me once more out of the cell. I wanted to be back in the cell, as strange as that was it was the truth. I had no idea where we were going but I knew it wasn't good. My legs were barely holding my weight as he strode through the corridors taking me with him.

**So when I said the next chapter wouldn't be long I didn't expect to run off to the seaside for three days, so I'm late with my up date :( but you all made my day when I came back and checked the reviews, thanks LAeyeball, lia, kittypro and cavlik97 :D LAeyeball- I've never seen the original shows they are a bit old for me, but I have seen the movies :) thanks for reading xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bossley**

I couldn't shake my thoughts from Eve as Sam walked away from me. It might be her job to sacrifice herself and no matter how much I wanted Eve back I knew I couldn't just hand her over to Jonathan Cartwright and forget about her, my conscience wouldn't let me. But I didn't need to; she was going to go willingly so that we could have Eve back. I could get Eve back, but at what cost; and would she forgive me if I thought it was worth it?

I knew Eve was strong she proved that to me, Kate and Abby just after we met her. I don't even know how it happened we were kidnapping Nadia. It was meant to easy in and out and she told us she was delayed and to go without her. I had no idea why she would have said that but I sensed something was wrong, my gut had clenched.

It didn't take us long to get Eve and Baharo's location out of Nadia but I couldn't concentrate on what we were doing, all I could think about was Eve and what Baharo could be doing to her at that very moment.

We hadn't even stepped foot of the boat before we heard her screams coming from one of the warehouses. It was accompanied by a flashing blue light and I knew the cause of her screams was from the electrocution she was receiving. I stared at the warehouse unable to think, she was being tortured at this very second by Baharo. I could hear her screams to prove it. She sounded in so much pain and she probably thought that we weren't coming after her.

Thankfully Abby said that she was going to go and get Eve whilst we got the girls. I didn't think that if I saw him doing that to her I would be able to refrain myself from doing him some serious damage. I went with Kate praying that when I saw Eve Abby would have got her back in one piece.

I so badly wanted to be the one to save her to wrap my arms around her, hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok but we had to get the mission done and my feelings for her were clouding my judgement.

I'd barely known her five minuets and I already had more feeling for her than almost anyone in my life, apart from Elizabeth. Part of me was terrified by this. What if I lost her like I lost Elizabeth? I couldn't live my life thinking that especially if Charlie was going to line her up to be the next angle and I had had a strong feeling that was what he had been planning to do.

Of course he did, and now here we were in Cuba of all places and she was with Jonathan Cartwright who was doing god knows what to her. It was unbearable; yes she was strong, but just how strong was she.

I'd seen the look in her eyes that night after we got back from our first mission together. She was still on guard, still wary and jumpy and a little piece of me snapped off inside to see her like that. We drove back in silence in the car.

She was sat in the seat behind me as I drove and I kept stealing glances at her in the mirror. She was covered in sweat, dirt and had dried blood running down her chin and bridge of her nose. I'd stopped outside the agency expecting us all to go in and debrief like normal but once out of the car Eve made no movement to go towards the door. We all stopped in the doorway and looked at her.

I could tell she didn't know what to say, neither did I or Kate or Abby. I took this time to probably take in her appearance in the light coming from the front of the agency. Her once pure white tee-shirt was so dirty it was beyond washing, with a mixture of blood and mud on it. There was a darkening bruise in her hair line and various smaller cuts and bruises all over her arms and chest.

Her wrists were badly bruised and swollen and later Abby had told Charlie, but Kate and I were there, how she had been hanging by them whilst he tortured her for information on us. She hadn't told them a word and Baharo had just ordered her death when she arrived.

Those were the injuries I could see. I was sure that there was more. After a couple of awkward seconds of looking at us she spoke in a small but strong voice.

"I'm going to get a shower then, bye." And that was it, her eyes found mine for one last look before she turned and started walking down the road away from us. All of us were too shocked to go after her we just watched her walk away from us as her silhouette disappearing down the road.

I didn't want to consider what would have happened if we had been a couple of minuets later to the warehouse. I had to make sure we got her back safely this time as well, there was no other option.

"Lets go." I shouted to the others, we were not going to waste any more time.

**Eve**

He had taken me down to the hole, probably hoping that just being down here would make his torture worse. He was right, it did. He had chains hanging from the metal grid ceiling with heavy metal wrist cuffs on the end of them. I didn't even bother protesting as he snapped them shut around my wrists and locked them with a key which he placed in his top shirt pocket with a wicked smile.

My feet still touched the floor but my arms were above my head I could hear guards walking up and down the length of the room above me, their boots clinking as they went. I'd been in here just hours ago but it felt like a life time ago now.

This was meant to be easy get in, rescue Tess and break out. But just about everything that could have gone wrong had.

"Right then little girl, where are my girls?" Jonathan Cartwright asked me, there wasn't even meant to be a Jonathan Cartwright in our plan.

"I don't know." I spoke slowly.

"See, I think you're lying to me so I'll ask you again. Where are my girls?"

"I just told you I don't know." I answered more slowly, trying to show that I was brave, when really it was the last thing I was feeling.

"Oh really, we will see about that." He stated in a tone that left me in no doubt that he had something else planned for me which he though would make me tell him. Then he turned and left, leaving me stood in the middle of the dark, damp 'hole.' My hands were chained above my head and it wasn't long before I heard Jonathan's footsteps overhead and I looked up to see him talking to one of the guards.

I couldn't hear what he was saying but after Tess's confession of what she had seen and been though down here I shuddered at the thought of what he might be saying.

"Let's find out what you're really made of then little girl." Jonathan directed his attention to me once more shouting over the sudden movement above me, a hint of excitement in him voice.

That's when I knew what was going to happen to me. I tried to brace myself, get myself ready, anything to soften what was about to come next but nothing I did would protect my body now.

An ear crunching noise of metal scraping against metal came from above me and I knew that it would be seconds now. And then I heard it.

Hundreds of gallons of pressurised water came hurtling towards me. It was like thousands of tiny ice knives cutting into me. I had to give it to Jonathan he did know what he was doing after all.

I was drenched in seconds by the ice cold water as it tore away at my skin. The pain from the force and iciness of the water took all my thoughts away; I just wanted it to stop. My skin was soon too numb to notice anything but the force when the water hit me directly pushing me this way and that, my only anchor being my wrists.

I stood shivering violently as icy water hit me from all directions. I tried to keep my knees from buckling but they kept on giving way forcing my wrists into holding my body weight. Every time my legs went from underneath me I would fall until the chains around my wrists would jerk me to a halt before I hit the ground.

I would struggle to my feet whenever this would happen only for the same thing to happen time after time. Eventually my legs wouldn't hold me for more than thirty seconds at a time so I gave up trying to make them. Alternatively I just hung there feeling myself drifting from my body. All I could see and feel was cold and blackness. It seeped right though me but the intense pain that I had felt then the freezing water had first started had faded.

I barely noticed when the water stopped. I was barely conscious. I did however notice when light flooded into the 'hole' from the open door. A black silhouette stood in the doorway. I lifted my head off my chest to get a better look at this person but I couldn't tell who it was.

I looked at the way he was stood in the doorway probably gapping at me and my heart jumped as I realised who was stood in the doorway. He had come to rescue me; Bossley.

** Yeah the seaside was good thanks, very cold and windy, but I don't know what we were expecting this time of year! So I don't know how far to take Eve's torture, should it go all the way? I would love some feed back on this because there are more twists in store. Big thank you's to val-cb, WelshCanuck, LAeyeball, and BlueDreams2, hope you enjoyed this chapter too! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't believe I completely forgot to upload this before I went away for christmas and new year. This is a long chapter but I didn't want to break it up, but it gets dark so please don't read if you think you won't like it. To anyone else, I'm not going to say enjoy, but everyone said they wanted it to go all the way so here you go :)**

**Eve**

My world crumbled around me as Bossley spoke.

"Where are my girls?" Jonathan asked from the doorway, he sounded impatient but I was trying so hard to stop myself from cursing Bossley for it not being him; I had been so sure that it had been him.

"Don't know," I mumbled, not feeling like talking. One, I didn't have the strength to, and two, I was trying to tell myself that Bossley had to get Tess and the girls out. It's what I had asked him to do; I had no right to expect him to come after me.

To my surprise Jonathan turned without another word, closing the door behind him and enveloping me into darkness once more. I knew Jonathan had returned up stairs, there was no mistaking his footsteps for those of the guards. I could hear something going on above me but I didn't have the strength to care, let alone look. I was sure that he was working on his next torture method and I was sure that I was in for an agonising wait, dreading what was going to happen to me, but I was wrong.

It didn't take him long at all to strike again. Suddenly my skin was burning. A massive contrast to the ice cold it had been seconds ago. I couldn't stop myself screaming out in pain. Pain radiated down every nerve in my body, each of them screaming at me to make it stop.

But I was powerless to rescue my body from the torture it was enduring.

More screams escaped my lips as a second batch of boiling water was tipped over me. This was beyond pain, the word pain sounding too simple to explain what I was going through. It was not the worst I'd ever felt; but it was close. Even though all this was going on ever since I had mistaken Jonathan for Bossley I hadn't been able to get him out of my head.

He was the only person I was thinking of and I was solely concentrating on him. He was there throughout the whole thing. Through every long, long blasting of freezing water I received then through every tub of boiling water that followed.

I focused on him, trying to block out everything else that was happen to and around me. It didn't always work, the pain would force its way in and take over but Bossley would never leave me. He was always there keeping me strong, reminding why I couldn't tell Jonathan anything.

I was sure that without the thought of him I would have cracked long ago but with him I took everything Jonathan could throw at me, and I would continue taking it on to protect him; and Kate and Abby. Yes, and Kate and Abby.

I had no idea how long I had been in the 'hole' but it felt like endless hours upon hours. Jonathan had come down four times to see if I was ready to talk but each time he had been disappointed and returned upstairs ready to start again.

The fourth time he had come down had been five blasts of icy water and four rounds of tubs of boiling water ago, the longest span yet. I tried to brace myself for the second tub out of five but I felt so weak I couldn't even try to bring my legs underneath me to protect them from the direct current.

My throat was raw from screaming and I had no idea how I was continuing to scream, but I was. Eventually all five tubs had been emptied on me, with large gaps in between. I found that counting them was helping to keep my sane. I wait and waited after that but the freezing water didn't start up again.

"Had enough?" Jonathan questioned appearing suddenly in the doorway once more. I gave him no answer. I was drained. My legs had buckled from underneath me a long time ago, and the only think holding me up right was the chains connected from the ceiling onto my wrists. They dug into my wrists, pulling at my shoulders. My throat was raw, my body burning yet shivering and what worried me most was that my eyes were so heavy and I was giving up the fight to keep them open.

"I didn't think so." He finished for himself, "well then if you think that this has been bad you wait until Alejandro has finished with you, you'll be begging for me." After the water torture I had just endured I couldn't think of anyone less lightly that I would be calling out for.

I don't know what I was thinking when I hear the name Alejandro but it defiantly wasn't what came through the door next. I watched as a huge, rather flabby guy strode into the room as if he owned the place. He looked a lot like he should have been Jonathan's mussel but his stance looked way too cocky for that.

He strode up to me, not bothering to look or say anything to Jonathan when he said goodbye and left. His attention was entirely on me from the moment he entered the room. He stopped just in front of me and I found myself struggling to my feet once more as he looked down at me.

He brought his hand up to my face dragging the back of his fingers down the side of my face stroking it. I turned my head trying to move it away from his hand but my arms either side of my head prevented me from getting out the way.

"You're going to answer some questions for me." He told me in a deep, gruff voice that went perfectly with his looks.

He then reached above me and before I could work out what he was doing I had fallen into a heap on the floor at his feet. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rubbed my free wrists carefully trying to sooth them.

I suppressed a scream, biting into my tongue when he bent down and pulled me onto my feet. The pain from my ribs was excruciating and I struggled to breath. Both of us knew that my feet could no longer hold me upright and I was expecting to be let go so that I could crash to the floor once more before his 'worse' method of torture began.

Alternatively he placed his rough hands either side of me and threw me over his shoulder. His hands came to rest on my bum, but that was the least of my problems as he started towards a closed door that I hadn't notice before now.

Once the fiddly door was opened, I was thrown onto the very dirty cot like baggage. I sat up as quickly as I could manage, which wasn't very fast. The room was smaller than my cell up stairs with only the disgustingly dirty cot in it, that I was sat on. I watched Alejandro lock the heavy metal cell door behind him and place the key in a zip pocket of the black jacket he was wearing.

The cot stood against the far wall with either end touching the walls. I slid further back onto the cot only for the wall to meet my back. There was about four yards between the door and the army style cot but it felt more like one. He pulled of his jacket and disposed of it in the corner.

I had a feeling I knew what was coming but I hoped to god that I was wrong.

He closed the distance from the door to the cot in a second and I looked up at him as he stood over me.

"It would be a shame to bruise something so beautiful," he whispered, his voice gruff. I had no idea who he was looking at; I was already covered from head to toe in bruises.

He started to stroke my face once more, but there was one difference, being that this time I was untied, this time I could do something to stop him. I brought my hand up swiftly and punched him with as much force as I could muster. My fist connected with the side of his face but his head barely moved from the impact. It didn't faze him at all.

Anger was clear on his face. He caught hold of my still fisted hand in his, squeezing it all the time watching my face as it contorted with pain.

"I said it would be a shame; I didn't say I wouldn't do it." He hissed in my face, his lips almost on top of mine.

"Where are the girls?" He asked in the same tone as before. He still kept the same distance from my face as well but I couldn't move away from him because I was backed against the wall.

I didn't answer him just held his gaze.

"Everyone answers me eventually, I've had full grown men weeping at my feet, spilling their darkest secrets to me. You will answer me, your a slither of a girl. It amazes me that you've gotten this far, but bravery won't get you anywhere now, not against me."

I half listened to his speach I knew he was trying to pych me out and the less I listened the better off I would be. Instead I focused on the pattern of the dirty white painted bricks behind him. He could tell that I was no longer paying him my full attention.

Infuriated he forgot all about any information he was supposed to get me to give him. No one ever ignored him, I could tell. He was almost foaming at the mouth. He grab my shoulders with his hands and forcefully moved them back from the wall and threw them sideways onto the bed. I landed facing upwards and before I could react he was straddling me.

I panicked. My hands pushed manically at his shoulders trying to push him away from me, but he didn't even recognize my effort. Alternatively his focus was on the button and zipper on my pants.

I couldn't believe how weak I felt, there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop him tugging down my pants and knickers at the same time, once the button and zip were undone. No matter how weak I felt my fight strengthened as they collected at my ankles.

There was no more talking after this point. He had completely forgotten about Jonathan's questions, his mind was focused on one thing and there was nothing I could do to distract him, or make him stop.

I watched with horror as his big callous hands went to his own pants and undid the button with one swift movement. He removed them and to my disgust took his underpants with them leaving nothing but bare skin between us.

He was already hard and took a moment to leer down at me, his eyes evilly telling me there was nothing I could do to stop what he was going to do next as he positioned himself above me.

"No, don't do this." My voice was meant to sound strong but it came out small and weak. Before I'd finished speaking he'd thrust into me with so much force a scream burst from my lips. My whole body was set on fire from the intrusion as he forced his way further and further inside of me. I struggled to get away from him but his hands clamped around my waist bring me towards him, onto him further.

I lost it then and put everything I had into punching, kicking, biting, absolutely anything I could do to make him stop but my fight seemed to turn him on further as his thrusts got quicker and more violent.

And then he came. I had to swallow the bile that rose in my throat. My fist gripped the dirty sheet underneath me, I didn't know what to do; I just felt numb. He pulled out of me panting heavily and planted a rough kiss on my lips before standing beside me and pulling up his pants.

I didn't move an inch under his gaze. I felt so empty, I truly didn't care anymore. They could do nothing more to me that would have been worse than that.

**I want to say a huge thank you to val-cb, LAeyeball, scrawn, lex36, xoray812, Heather and Brooke for reviewing my last chapter and having to wait for ages for me to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eve**

A forceful slap landed across my face breaking the protective wall I had built around myself. I looked around, finding myself back up stairs in my first cell. I couldn't remember how I got here everything had turned into a blur after; well after that. I looked up at the man towering above me, his hand poised to slap again but he brought it down seeing that he had my attention.

"Where are my girls?" He asked and for a moment I hadn't a clue what he was talking about. He looked at my bewildered face angrily. One of his hands went to the back of his jacket and my eyes turned to the size of saucers when he pulled out a knife.

He held it out in front of him in one hand, inches from my face, running his forefinger of the other hand delicately over the shiny blade. I went to move my hands ready to try and protect myself to find they were bounded tightly behind my back onto the iron head board behind me.

"Tell me where my girls are." That question yet again coming from Jonathan Cartwright. He brought the knife up to my face after a couple of seconds of silence, letting the tip of it rest on my cheek. It wasn't enough to cut through my skin but the threat was clearly there.

"Where?" He questioned adding more pressure to the blade. He was going to carve my face up if I didn't tell him and I tried to shake myself into caring but I just couldn't. I stayed silent not bothering to look at him.

This made him irate and he pushed the knife into my cheek and very slowly dragged it downward. I recoiled from his actions but he grabbed the back of my hair so I couldn't move away from the knife or him.

Every time I didn't answer him he repeated the excruciatingly slow drag of the knife down the right side of my face. I could feel blood dripping from the wounds and rolling down the side of my face until they fell onto my repulsively dirty shirt. My shirt started to stick to my chest as the blood collected there and soaked through to my skin.

"Awwww, is the little girl crying?" Jonathan asked me I was about to retort back that I wasn't but when I tried to focus on him my eyes were blurry and I realised that I was.

"Where are my girls?" He asked more forcefully than ever obviously thinking that the crying meant that I was going to break soon. When I didn't answer him he brought the bloodied knife in front of my face before digging it deeply into the flesh at my temple. He started tugging it downwards but he was finding it difficult because of the depth of the cut. A scream broke from my unwilling lips as he yanked the knife through the skin over my cheekbone.

Then he stopped. Cut short by his mobile ringing in his jacket at the end of the bed.

"Saved by the bell." He smirked at me before throwing the knife on the end of the bed, well out of my reach, and went to answer his phone.

He stood in the open doorway to the cell.

"I'm going to guess that you're John Bossley, because you don't sound like an Abby or a Kate and your boss Mr Townsen never gets his hands dirty." He said and my heart jumped for a second before I realised that they needed to get out of here with the girls, they had to all be save. I wasn't going to go through all this for them not to be.

"Well you should be, your friend here wasn't very cooperative. It's a good thing that I've got a lot of contacts and a lot of money."

I couldn't hear was Bossley was saying on the other end so I wait for Jonathan to speak again.

"Oh, oh proof of live, of course. Here it is." He spoke as he walked towards me. He held the phone up to my ear. I didn't wait and listen to here the voice I'd been holding on for. I wanted them save, they shouldn't still be here.

"What are you still doing here?" I knew my voice came out pained but it was the best I could do.

"Do you really have to ask?" That was his answer. I took a shallow breath before telling him what I wanted him to do.

"I told you, finish the job. We get Tess and the girls out." I was nearly in tears and it showed clearly in my voice

"She's a tough one John. Lets talk terms." He looked across at me as he spoke and I could see an evil smile on his face. He turned from me so I could only see his back.

"I was thinking of something a little less costly. How about this? You can have your friend back in exchanged for Samantha Masters. We have a deal Mr Bossley?" I was shocked by what I had just heard. I didn't even know who Samantha Masters was. He hung up after that and I never got to know what Bossley's reply was.

Jonathan turned back to me a serious look on his face.

"Do you know how much you've cost me today?" God, I'd already been asked this question. Why did he always have to repeat his questions? I didn't answer and he strode towards me. He stopped just in front of me.

"A lot." He answered himself, before he grabbed a gun that he had kept concealed in the waistband of his pants and aimed it directly at me. Bossley had said no. Now I was no use to Cartwright, he was going to kill me. My panic distracted me. I felt something hit the side of my head. I saw stars for a second before everything around me went black.

**Abby**

We stepped in reception guns in hands and waltzed up to the front desk. Kate hit the bell and the manager turned around smiling only for the smile to fall off his face when he saw who it was.

"Remember us." I taunted him as he tried to run but was stopped by Bossley and Samantha both aiming their guns at him.

"We want to talk to Cartwright." Bossley sounded stern and was almost scaring me, not that I would admit it to anyone.

"We know you can reach him." Samantha added both of them advancing on him.

He looked quickly between all four of us looking for a way out but couldn't find one. Bossley picked up the phone and handed it to him. He accepted it reluctantly and started dialling.

"Mr Cartwright," he said as he answered the phone but he didn't get any further as Bossley took the phone off him.

"Hello." He said he was silent for a moment while Jonathan Cartwright spoke but then replied.

"I hope for your sake she's still alive." I stopped breathing waiting for his next reply, she had to be alive. He looked nervous like he was expecting bad news and I reached for Kate's hand needing comfort.

"Do you really have to ask?" I hope to god that he was talking to Eve but I couldn't be sure.

"Terms, how about you return our friend and we don't burn down everything you own." Thank god she was alive, now all be had to do was get her back safely. His eyes widen and then he slowly turned his head to look at Samantha.

With that he put down the phone, I guessed it was because Jonathan Cartwright had hung up first.

"What are his terms?" Samantha asked before Kate or I could ask about Eve.

"He, he wants to exchange Eve for, for you." Bossley looked distressed but I needed to know how Eve was.

"Eve; how's Eve?" He turned to look at me and I could tell he didn't know how to answer. His expression looked grim and he took a moment before replying.

"Alive." That was all he said. After that he turned and walked back to the car. We followed him expectantly but he didn't speak again for the whole way back. I exchanged worried looks across the back seat with Kate in the car. Neither of us had ever seen Bossley like this before and it was very worrying.

**I didn't know how the last chapter was going to go down so thank you to xoray12, Lex36, Gem C, Rhianna, Jen and Eve for reviewing. I'm filling in the gaps around the clips show in the episode. I know it makes it longer than it should be for them to get on the boat but at the moment they should make it, unless I can find a good way to get them back with out it. And YES of course Bossley will be saving Eve it's just a matter of when! It's looking good for the next chapter or the one after that. Sorry to leave you all hanging so long, I did the stupid thing of starting too many stories and now I'm trying to complete them all :S Just watched episode eight and can't believe that I ended up crying at the end for Eve, I loved the hug in the elevator at the end just wished that their relationship had moved fast so we could have seen more of it :( Thanks for reading, Lucy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've just realised that I've completely confused all the time lines in the story and it now make no sense what so ever :'( I don't know how to go back and change it all now its up loaded but basically Bossley's POV from chapter six should happen now and for some really strange reason I put it in too early. I really don't know what to the whole thing is just confusing now. **

**I've just read it three times and because everything is in different POV's it kind of makes sense because everyone else's POV's are catching up with Bossley's. It's just this one little paragraph that doesn't make sense so I'm going to change it so it fit, hopefully it will work. **

**Bossley**

I drove to the location Jonathan Cartwright had chosen for our meeting deep in thought. Eve didn't sound good at all. She didn't even expect me to rescue her, like I could just leave her behind. She wanted me to get the girls out and I would; but she would be coming with us. How could she think that I wouldn't come and save her? Of course I was going to save her, of course we were going to save her. She was part of the family now.

Samantha was sitting beside me in the car. She looked a little nervous, I prayed that my plan would work and that I would be driving away from here with both Eve and Samantha.

** Eve**

I got pulled out of the van by one of the prison wardens and he handed me off to Jonathan Cartwright. Jonathan held my upper arm tightly baring most of my weight as the warden undid the handcuffs from around my wrists and then removed my gag. I rubbed my wrists and mouth as Jonathan spoke.

"You know the drill, yours walks mine walks." I was too out of it to realise what this meant. My vision was still blurry from the strike I'd received from the butt of Cartwright's gun and I couldn't really see anything in front of me.

I got shoved roughly forwards as he used his grip on my arm, which was holding me up, to push me out into the middle of no-mans land.

I concentrated in putting one foot in front of the other, but it wasn't easy. I didn't want the girls and Bossley to know the extent of what I had been through so I tried to walk as normally as I could. I wasn't even really sure about what was going on. Why had he just let me go?

My head was thumping and my body was screaming out in pain but I managed to realise what was happening. They must have made the barging with him, but why would this Samantha woman swap herself for me. Surely she knew who Jonathan Cartwright was and what he did. I stopped walking and started to take in the situation around me.

"Eve, keep walking." I heard Bossley say.

"Yes little girl, do as John says." He spoke to me in a treacle sweet voice and I shuddered involuntarily, god I hoped they didn't notice it.

"Eve," Abby and Kate said in unison hoping to make me carry on walking but instead my eyes settled on the person opposite me. She was walking in the opposite direction to me and was obviously the exchange. We hadn't met in the middle yet and our eyes met for a second before I dropped mine from hers. I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't let this woman, who I'm guessing was Samamtha, go through what I had been through, what she was sure to go through.

"No." I said weakly, looking at Bossley, Kate and Abby, then to the woman two or so paces in front of me. Why was she willing to be traded for me? Me of all people. I then turned to Jonathan Cartwright. He stood looking at me amused.

"Little girl, haven't you had enough. It's time to let someone else have a turn." A smirk never left his lips as he spoke to me. I turned to look at this woman willing to trade herself; to him for me, but I couldn't let her do it. I couldn't let her endue what I had been through; not for me.

"I can't let you do this." I told her quietly, looking her directly in the eyes again. She gulped nervously but still stood her ground proudly. I wanted to have a private conversation with her but shushed tones would have to do in this situation.

I started backing up slowly, knowing that I would never be able to live with myself if I let this exchange go ahead. I wanted Bossley and the girls to have a plan to stop this happening but they didn't seem to. It looked like they were just going to trade this poor woman for me.

Bossley started stepping forwards trying to stop me from walking back to him but Cartwright just saw this as a way of losing both of us and ending up with no hostage as a bargaining tool.

Once again Jonathan Cartwright grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me backwards. I fell into him gasping for breath clutching at my ribs trying to make the pain stop. I couldn't bring myself to look up after that. Now they knew some of the extent I had been tortured to. I had wanted to keep as much of it as possible a secret.

They didn't need to know, it would only upset them. I chose to look at my feet, which was the easiest way to avoid the looks on their faces. I didn't want to see what they were feeling.

I finally noticed that my shirt had ridden up revealing a few bruises. Most of them were small enough, apart from a large deep blue/purple one just below my bellybutton on the right. I tugged the shirt down roughly cursing myself as they saw yet more of my injuries.

I kept my eyes to the ground as Jonathan dragged me backwards. I tried to stop myself hissing or screwing up my face in pain but it was near impossible.

"No, Jonathan wait." Bossley sounded desperate and I lifted my eyes a little to see what was going on. Jonathan didn't stop or even slow at his request and carried on moving us backwards, back into the van.

Jonathan stepped up into the van and swiftly pulled me up too. In less than a second the guard had jumped in too, slammed the door shut and another was driving us away. My heart sank, that was the only chance I would have to escape and I just ruined it. I tried to remind myself as to why I had done it but I couldn't help but feel bitter.

**Hope it made sense, thanks for baring with me no idea how I went so wrong. A big thank you to val-cb, Gem C and Lex36 for reviewing :D val-cb, they will be together soon but I just added another twist because I wanted Bossley to be her knight in shining armour, because I'm geeky that way. Gem C, I thought they were going to kiss to but it defiantly wasn't the right timing for it. Lex36, it was an awesome episode, I can't believe they cancelled the show :( thanks for reading, Lucy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eve**

I whimpered not trying to hide my fear any longer as I was dragged past my strangely comforting cell and pulled towards the hole once more. I tried to dig my feet into the ground knowing that it wouldn't stop them taking me where I was going but every second that I could delay having to be in there the better.

I had no idea what Jonathan would do to me now I had messed up his deal with Bossley, but I had to save that woman. I couldn't have her go through what I went though, not for me.

We arrived at the top of the stairs. I looked down them to the heavy metal door at the bottom. Once I was past it I would have very little chance of getting out. This was my last chance to do anything to escape. But even if I tried to escape here I would never get as far as the perimeter fence let alone back to Bossley and the girls.

If I tried to escape now I would just make things worse for myself in the long run. Jonathan would just use it as an excuse to treat me even worse. No I had to try and stay on his good side. I might stay alive long enough then for Bossley and the girls to come up with another plan to come and get me, but that would be in a month or so, maybe even quicker if I was lucky.

So for now I had to play the long game and just concentrate on getting though one day at a time. That way I would be here ready for when they came and got me. At least now I knew that they weren't going to let me rot here they were going to try and get me out. I just had to hold on until they did.

So I stood at the top of the stairs, which lead down to the hole, and made no attempt to escape. I had no idea if it was the craziest decision I'd ever made but I stuck with it deciding that not provoking Jonathan was a good idea.

The guard who had a tight hold on my upper arm suddenly flung me forwards and I went tumbling down the flight of stone steps. I landed at the bottom in a heap. Although my old injuries were burning from the fall there wasn't anything new that was causing me too much pain, I'd come out of the fall pretty much unscathed.

I could see the guard still stood at the top of the stairs, gun now in hands and I wondered why he hadn't come down and escorted me into the hole. I needn't have wondered because my question was quickly answered by a pair of hands lifting me off the floor.

Instantly I knew they belonged to Jonathan Cartwright, even though I didn't see his face. I didn't try and fight him off me. I just let him put me on my feet as if I were a child who had just fallen over. My back was to him and I stood still, in front of him. I was strangely relaxed.

I knew I should have been tense, dreading what was going to happen next; but I had found some sort of inner peace. I'd realised that I couldn't stop what was going to happen to me. I just accepted it. I had no other choice.

I had no energy left in me to fight, especially if I had another month to go here. Another month with Jonathan Cartwright, with him doing what ever he wanted to me. My eyes focused on the stairs in front of me. My arms hung heavily at my sides weighing a lot more than they usually did.

The floor was cold beneath my bare feet and I found myself realising that I hadn't had shoes on since I'd changed from the black dress back to the pants and shirt in his house.

That was like a life time ago now.

**Bossley**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I'd just lost her again, only this time there was a chance I would never get her back. Jonathan would never cut another deal with me and the boat would be leaving in an hour. How the hell was I meant to get her back in an hour?

I pulled out the iPad from my luggage and swiftly turned it on. I hastily hacked into the blueprints for the prison looking for anything that would be able to get us in and out undetected. I quickly decided that our best bet was to enter the prison via the sewerage system.

There was no way that we would be able to force our way in above the ground there was a perimeter fence and guards on duty, who were probably there all the time now. So our only option was to go in under or over and as over was out of the question because we would easily be spotted under it was.

I was searching for any tunnels which lead underneath the prison but the only thing I could find was the sewerage pips. I didn't even give myself time to groan over where we had to go. We were running out of time fast. We had to make our move now.

I looked up to see the warden approaching us in her truck. I had completely forgotten that I had phoned her and now I didn't have time to talk to her. The deal had gone completely wrong there was nothing she could do now; unless she was going to help us get into the prison.

Then it clicked. The warden was already on side she wanted rid of Cartwright just as much as us. She would help us into her prison to get Eve if we said that we would arrest Jonathan and take him away with us. It was perfect. We could drive there right away and there would be no delays trying to work out how to get into the sewers and then trying to find our way around the prison to find Eve without getting caught.

I was shocked at how quickly the warden had taken us up on our offer. She had jumped at the chance to get rid of Jonathan Cartwright once and for all. Then Abby, Kate, Sam and I were on our way driving, or should I say speeding towards the prison following the warden as she drove erratically.

We pulled the jeep up beside the wardens and jumped out not wasting a second, we had a boat to catch.

**Thank you to val-cb and Lex36 for reviewing. I know I honestly couldn't believe it when I found out. I seriously wanted to see Eve and Bossley get together as well :( So it's Bossley to the rescue :D If you've got any requests I'm happy to try and work them in :) Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Eve**

Jonathan led me into the hole, my foot steps echoing around the stone walls as my bare feet made smacking noises against the wet floor. That and Jonathan's own footsteps were the only noises I could hear.

There were no guards around stomping up and down the metal walk way above. There were no whimpers from other girls trapped down here. There was nothing, just me and him; alone.

I didn't fight him as he took hold of my forearm and started dragging me along behind him. I didn't even drag my feet, I just walked. Everything was gone. It wasn't even me this was happening to.

My arm was suddenly pulled upwards causing pain to shoot across my ribs. Flashes of what had caused the damage to them ran though my mind, the guards, the warden; but mostly Jonathan.

It took me a second to get my breathing back under control. As I fought air into my body Jonathan clicked my lifted wrist into a handcuff hanging by chains from the metal walkways above. He easily caught hold of my other wrist and did the same to that one leaving me in the same position I had been hours before during the water torture.

Here I was again but I was sure that Jonathan would have something worse planned for me this time. He no longer needed me as a bargaining tool, so he could leave me in whatever state he wanted now.

My eyes fell on Jonathan uneasily as my mind ran though a list of things Jonathan could do to me now. I knew what Jonathan would do but I was trying to distract myself from thinking about it.

He'd stopped right in front of me, his toes inches from my bare ones. He looked down at me, his eyes searching mine. I didn't look away hoping that it was the right move. I just had to stay alive.

"Still fighting are we?" Jonathan sounded amused as he brought his hand up to my face and gently stroked my good cheek. He'd seen the fact that I had held his eye contact as a sign that I was still fighting him.

I wish I was still fighting him; but the truth was that I just didn't have the strength to. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the cocktail I'd had in the hotel bar and before that I had been running late for work and skipped on breakfast so I'd not really had anything for somewhere in the reign of two days.

I'd tried to work out how long I had been here but I couldn't. I just couldn't guess how long everything that had happened to me in my time here had taken. It felt like it had taken weeks, and really the reality was that it hadn't even been one yet.

I had no idea how I was going to be able to put up with actual weeks of torture. Yes I was strong and I never cracked, not under the hands of some of the most merciless men, but they needed information and they needed it fast.

This was completely different, this was the long game. I was no longer being tortured for information, but purely for the entertainment of Jonathan and his guards. That was what was about to become my every waking moment. A pawn used in whatever sick and twisted games they could come up with.

Jonathan slowly lowered his lips to mine. As first I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts of surviving long enough for Bossley and the girls to save me and bust me the hell out of here that I didn't notice his advances. It was only when his lips touched mine that I was brought back from my thoughts.

I jerked away from him unable to stop my body's natural response to his. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, but I feared what my latest move would cost me.

"Are you teasing me little girl?" Somehow Jonathan's voice sounded playful and I froze with fear, my heart thudding loudly in my chest as I wondered what I had done now to cause that tone.

All the mussels in my body were tense. The only thing I could hear was my heart, as it was rapidly beating in my chest, almost trying to fight its way out. I was sure that Jonathan could hear it too. It was too loud for him to not when there was only an inch or so between us.

You could have knocked me over with a feather when he turned and walk away from me. I watched his back cautiously as he took each step fully expecting him to turn around and announce that he was just giving me an ounce of hope just to tear it away again.

He had been heading straight for the door and even though I was trying not to get my hopes up they were completely dashed when he bypassed it. My heart sank. He wasn't going to leave me alone.

I watched his back as he fumbled around with something in front of him. I couldn't see what it was, but I was sure that I didn't want to know. Curiosity kept me watching him. He looked like he was looking for something amongst the pile of rubbish that was strewn over the desk.

Eventually he found what he was looking for. Something silver glinted from his hands. My mind immediately threw me back to earlier in the day when Jonathan had stood in front of me smirk across his face twiddling a gleaming knife in his hands.

I tried to bring my hand down to my face to hold the broken skin he had sliced open, but the cuff kept my hand securely in place above my head. Now that I thought of the injury with very little movement I could feel a layer of dried blood covering the wounds, my neck and where it had finally collected in the collar of my shirt.

I watched as he slouched over and slotted the key into the lock, which rested in the door on the front of the desk. I was surprised to see what was stored in there when he stood up holding two bottles of bottled water. He set one down on the desk and then unscrewed the top on the first one.

I watched him, my mouth feeling drier than ever as he greedily glugged down the contents of the bottle. He didn't need to watch me to see what effect he was having on me. I watched the water drain out of the bottle as he swallowed each drop. I licked my dry and cracking lips trying to bring moisture to them but my tongue was just as dry as my lips.

Once the bottle was empty he replaced the lid and set it alongside the full bottle. My eyes fell onto the full bottle of clear, cold water. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

"Aww, is the little girl thirsty?" He taunted me picking up the bottle and unscrewing the lid. He stepped closer to me all the time bringing the bottle up to his rough but wet lips.

He came to a halt just in front of me and at the same time he stopped bringing the bottle to his lips. My eyes were fixated on the bottle, what wouldn't I give to be able to quench my thirst.

Then slowly he started to lift the bottle again and I had to make myself ready to watch him drink it. I was stunned when the lips it reached weren't his but my own. The moment the water touched my lips I couldn't get enough. I gulped and gulped not wanting to waste a drop as he poured it into my mouth.

As I neared the end of the bottle my gulps got less frequent as my stomach started to complain at the amount of water that had been drunk so quickly.

"Come on drink it all up." Jonathan coached me. Abruptly I stopped drinking and tried to force the end of the bottle out of my mouth but Jonathan had been ready and he held the bottle tightly in place. His other hand kept my mouth open and my head tipped backwards, forcing me to drink the remainder of the water.

How stupid could I have been? Why would he suddenly show me kindness? I had no idea what was in the water, but I knew that something was. Just like I knew that whatever it was didn't bode well for me

**A huge thank you to scrawn, Lex36, cavlik97 and Gem C for reviewing my last chapter :D scrawn - I live in England and one of the channels picked up the show and they played the full season including the last episode which went unaired in the US. Sorry I don't know where you can watch it online. Everywhere I've looked only had the seven episodes posted or only plays in the UK, does anyone else know? Thanks for reading, Lucy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eve**

How stupid could I have been? Why would Jonathan suddenly have shown me kindness? I had no idea what was in the water, but I knew that something was. Just like I knew that whatever it was didn't bode well for me.

I had been drugged. The look on his face told me everything. Immediately Jonathan advanced on me, his eye sparkling with the power he had over me. I could feel the tainted water heavy in my stomach.

I felt sick. Why had I just drunk the water without questioning it? I should have known better, but he had drunken what should have been the same water first. I was kicking myself. How could I have been so stupid?

Before whatever Jonathan had forced down me took affect I panicked. Soon I would have no control over my body what so ever. I probably wouldn't even be conscious of my actions. I tried to work out what he had given me going though my mind trying to remember lots of types of drugs and the effects they had, trying to decipher which one he was most lightly to have given me.

But it was no good without asking him, which I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of, I wouldn't know. Instead I tried to fight them; focusing my mind on staying sharp and in control. I was losing the fight, my mind was going misty. I was forgetting why I had to fight.

Instead I was losing all my thoughts about surviving this. I couldn't stop the though that it would be easier for me to just die. I no longer cared about what happened to me, or the world, cars or even the other angles.

There was one person I couldn't shake so easily; Bossley. Every minuet or so my mind would produce the thought that I would be better of dead, the only thing standing against that thought was Bossley.

I would see him smiling at me, talking softly to me; then I would know why I had to carry on.

Jonathan placed his hands either side of my face, bringing me from my thoughts. He cupped both my cheeks in them. I struggled to move away from him but the chains on my wrist would only allow me to move so far and Jonathan had no trouble moving with me.

I backed up as far as I could. My wrist were being pulled forwards but me feet kept moving backwards hoping to get out of his reach. I had no hope that this would actually work, put I was trying; at least I was trying.

My wrist would let me go no further. The metal dug deeply into them causing small streams of blood to run down my arms. The drug must have started working because I couldn't feel the pain. I could only feel the strange sensation of the warm liquid trailing down my arms collecting on edge of my three quarter length sleeves.

I glanced up wondering what it was and found it hard to believe that it was my own blood I was seeing.

"You should really be more careful." Jonathan spoke in a disapproving parental tone. He was still directly in front of me but my arms were now positioned either side of his head.

He brought both hands up and rested them on my hips. I wriggled my hips trying to move then away from him but I had nowhere to go and he had a firm grip on them. He pulled my hip towards him, only stopping when most of the fronts of our bodies were touching.

I was revolted having my body so close to his. But whilst it took a while for the drugs in my system to capture my mind once they did they weren't going to go easy on me. I could feel my head start to loss a grip as it started spinning. I was revolted one second, then the world went out of focus for a second or two then I couldn't bring myself to care as much as I knew I had moments before.

He sensed the change and wasted no unbuttoning my pants. He eased them over my bum and they fell to the floor around my ankles. It worried me that my brain wasn't screaming at me to get out of here, or not to let him anywhere near me.

Instead my vision was blurry and sometimes not there at all. His voice was in my ears, so very close but I couldn't work out what he was saying. My mind was protesting to what he was doing to me. I could feel each and every touch. But I couldn't force my body to react.

It wouldn't respond to me at all. I was literally trapped in my own body. My eyes and ears playing tricks on me but I could still feel. I wish that sense had disappeared along with the ability of my body to respond to my brain.

His smell, his touches, he was completely surrounding me making me feel sick. I could see the blurry shape of his head inches from mine. His hands roughly roamed my body. With every touch I tried to get myself to push him away, but I couldn't, my body would not listen to the smallest command.

I could do nothing when my underwear joined my pants around my ankles. I tried to shut my other senses off. Why could I have not have lost them all? I felt the pain as he forced his way into me, my body trying to refuse him entry.

Nothing would stop him, not that I could do anything that actually could.

I could still feel his hands on me, although my blurry vision told me that it was impossible. He'd done what he came to do and he had left. I could still smell him, his expensive aftershave mixed with sweat and shoe polish. It lingered around me unwilling to let me forget what had just happened to me by his hand.

I was done. My want for survival was gone; completely. I didn't want to survive anymore. I didn't even want to be alive. Jonathan said he would break me and he had succeeded. I was broken, in all senses of the word.

Bossley was a distant thought. Even if he did come and get me how could things ever be the same again? They couldn't; so I hoped that he wouldn't come and get me. At least then he wouldn't have to see me like this, I wouldn't have to try and act strong and normal when I was falling apart.

This was where I was going to die. I couldn't have this done to me everyday, I would rather be shot. The keys jangled outside the door making me aware that someone was about to enter.

I didn't try to guess who it would be. It couldn't get much worse. I wasn't worried. Nor did I care. Nothing mattered; it felt like a weight had been lifted off me.

**S., val-cb, Gem C and lex36, thank you for reviewing my last chapter Bossley is on his way :D xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bossley **

We pulled up in front of the prison. From the outside it looked dismal; I couldn't imagine how much worse it would be from the inside. I didn't even give myself time to pull the keys out of the ignition. I just jumped from the car, leaving the engine running, the door wide open and started striding towards the Warden.

She didn't turn to look at us as she got out of her jeep. She just got out and strode towards the door. The guards eyed us carefully but didn't say anything as we followed her inside. We waited in silence for one of the guards to unlock the rusty metal door leading to the inmates. I could feel Abbie and Kate exchanging glances behind me.

I focused my mind forwards, on what was the other side of the door; Eve. She had tried to hide her injuries from us at the swap but she had slipped up and accidently shown us some of them. She was in bad shape.

Cuts adorned the right side of her face. I couldn't work out how bad they were or exactly how many there were because of the amount of dried blood that covered her face, neck and shirt. It was also clear from her winces and the way she struggled to catch her breath that she had at least two broken ribs, but it was probably nearer five or six.

And then there were the bruises. They were better hidden at first but had been exposed accidently when her shirt had ridden up. I didn't want to think about how many more bruises just like the ones that we had seen covered her body. What I hated to see even more than that was the embarrassment on her face as she tugged her shirt back into place and refused to look up afterwards.

What filled me with alarm was that he had done all that to her before the deal had gone south, I dreaded to think what he had done to her once it had failed and he had no more use for her. The old metal key turned in the door and clicked, giving us access to the inmates.

The warden charged forwards, her heavy boots pounding on the concrete floors making where she was known to everyone. Turning this way and that in the maze of corridors I noted each turn making sure that we could find our way out with out the Warden if needs be.

Cells ran off most of them and women sat in all of them. Some times there were up to five women in a cell, which was made for one. I was searching the cells for any sigh of Eve, but found nothing. I guessed that the warden knew where her cell was and she was taking me to her; but I couldn't help searching the other faces in the cells for hers.

A jangling caught my attention and I watched the warden unclip a bunch of keys from her belt. She came to a halt outside one of the cells and slipped the key into the padlock on the cell.

I was staring into the cell not wanting what I was seeing to be real. Damp and darkness filled the cell but even through that I could clearly see; the cell was empty.

"Where is she?" Kate piped up from behind me. She jumped in front of me and backing the warden up against the bars. The warden looked stunned but moved to look over her shoulder to make sure that she really wasn't there.

Finding the cell empty she turned slowly back to face us.

"The hole," she gulped dipping her gaze guiltily to the floor. Kate and Abbie took of like lightening; I had never seen either one of them run as fast as they were now. I knew that Eve and Kate had spent some of their time in there with Tess but the speed that Kate and Abbie took off at only heightened the sense of dread that was rising in me. I had no idea how bad the hole was, but from their reaction I knew it must be bad.

I watched their backs disappear around a corner and then to my horror watched the warden break into a run. If there was one person I though I would never see run it would have been her.

She was surprisingly fast and I watched her round the corner as well before I could make myself move. I forced my legs into action. As much as I didn't want to see what had happened to Eve in the hole, I had to save her from him.

I sprinted down the corridor repeating the left turn Kate, Abbie and the warden had done before me. Once I had turned the corner there was no sign of them and I realise that I had no idea where this 'hole' was.

I kicked myself for taking so long to react. There were two lefts and one right of the corridor, and I had to choose one. I wasn't sure whether to ask any of the women in the cells knowing that they wouldn't care if I went in the wrong direction.

"Second left, first right, then go all the way to the end and turn left into the dark corridor through the door at the end and down the stairs." I turned to face a young woman who was alone in one of the cells.

She looked like she had given up hope. Her long dark hair hung in greasy strands around her grubby face. I stopped to talk to her. Her brown eyes were sunken and held sadness like none I'd ever seen before.

"Go now or you'll be too late." Her words urged me forwards reluctantly. I didn't want to leave her but I had to save Eve. So I turned away from her, vowing to come back for her later, and started running.

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder as I turned into the second left corridor. It looked exactly like all the others as did the one off the first right.

**I can't believe I haven't written for ages really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long, so thank you for bearing with me. I want to say a big thank you to Lex36 and anon for reviewing my last chapter. I've already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long before I up-date again :D Thank you for reading, enjoy xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kate**

We followed the Warden back to the cell the three of us had shared just hours ago. I could barely believe what had happened in such a short time. How had things gone so wrong?

The jangling of the wardens keys snapped me from my thoughts and I looked up to watch her unclip the bunch from her belt. She came to a halt outside our cell and pushed the key into the padlock clicking it open.

That was the first time I look up and into the cell. There was no light in there so it took me a second of searching through the darkness for me to realise that she's not in there. The cell was empty.

"Where is she?" I snapped and jumped forwards pinning the warden up against the bars my fists clapped on the front of her shirt showing her that I meant business. She looked furious and a little scared that I had dared to pin her against the wall but she was trying to hide it. We didn't have time for wild goose chases, we had to find her now and catch our boat.

As my words sunk in she looked stunned and tried to move to look over her shoulder to make sure that she really wasn't there. She found the cell deserted she turned slowly back to face me. I could feel the fight and determination in my eyes and hers faltered under my intense stare.

"The hole," she gulped. My hands dropped from her shirt like it was on fire as she dipped her gaze guiltily to the floor. I didn't give her a second thought as I took off at full speed in the direction of the hole. I could feel Abbie on my heels as I rounded the corners and darted up the halls. After what felt like hours we came to a halt at the top of the stairs.

We quickly exchanged weary glances as the warden arrived behind us and we made our way down the stairs. My hand fell onto the metal door handle and I pushed it down slowly not wanting to see what was on the other side of the door.

I almost felt relieved when the door wouldn't budge indicating that it was locked. At this point the warden pushed passed me as she fiddled quickly with her bunch of keys, trying to find the right key to match the door in front of us.

It hadn't been that long since I had been locked down here with Eve and Tess. I vowed to myself as I left that I would never be returning; but now I was ready to kick the door in to get back inside. I didn't want to think about Eve being all alone in there. It was bad enough when we were in there together and it was then it hit me.

I hadn't prepared myself for what might have happened to Eve behind this door.

Dread filled me as I tried to tell myself that that couldn't have happened to Eve. I knew I was lying to myself but the thought calmed me slightly. In truth I had no idea just how horrific her time may have been in the hole, but from past experience I was will to say that it must had been dire.

The warden opened the door and we followed her into the dark, musty room. Even though it was dark we could all tell immediately that it was empty. Abbie and I stopped neither of us knowing what to do next.

The warden gently pushed past us both and made her way further into the dark, damp, dungeon. We watched apprehensively as she disappeared into the darkness at the back of the cell.

The creaking of old metal from her direction had us following her blindly. Our foot steps splashing on the wet floor echoed off the stone walls as we tried to make out the wardens outline in the murky light.

Reaching her we found that she had opened a large metal door and was now in the process of searching this room as well. She turned to face us as we stood in the doorway looking at her. Her face was partially lit by a stray slither of dull light giving us just enough light so that we could see the deeply disturbed look on her face.

We stood in silence, both of us too scared to ask her what had caused that look. She continued to look at us without saying a word. I could feel the butterflies getting stronger inside me, fighting their way out as the tension in the room grew and grew with the silence.

"She has been in here," she finally spoke but something about the statement didn't sit right with me.

"How do you know?" Abbie questioned from beside me as she started to make her way towards the warden slowly. I kept my eyes on her trying to figure out what it was that felt wrong with this.

She turned when Abbie got about a meter from her and stepped further into the room with Abbie following. They came to a stop in the middle of the room it was dark but I could make out the pair of hand cuffs hanging on chains from the metal grates above. They both stopped in front of them and I wondered how the warden knew for certain by looking at them.

"Fresh blood," Abbie concluded and the warden nodded in conformation, not that Abbie needed it. We all knew that it was Eve's but where was she now?

**I'm so sorry about how late this is, I've been bogged down with my course work deadline :( As usual I left all my work to the last minuet and didn't get it finished in time. Luckily my teacher gave me and some others extra time so its all finished now and I've got the whole summer to finish this and all my other stories :D I want to say a huge thank you to val-cb, Lex36 and nessiecullencrazy for reviewing my last chapter and I'm making a promise to you all that the next chapter will be up before Sunday. Thank you for reading and bearing with me, Lucy x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is as promised :D Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading, Lucy xx**

**Eve**

I didn't look up as the door opened and splashed footstep started hurrying across the room towards me. In fact I didn't have the energy to look up; I just hung there as that 'someone' stood above me fiddling with the handcuffs above my head.

One of my arms fell heavily to my side and I used all of my strength to lift my head. It didn't happen at first but slowly I managed to lift it slightly from where it was hanging. As my head rose I prayed that it was Bossley stood over me.

Before I looked I knew it wasn't; Bossley would have spoken to me, tried to get me to answer him so I was left wondering what was going to happen to me now. I could barely lift my head it was like there was a twenty stone guy sat on top of it but I managed to lift it just enough to work out who was stood in front of me. I was discussed to realise that I knew it was him by the pants he was wearing.

Jonathan didn't say a word just concentrated on releasing me from the chains. I couldn't work out how long I had been left hanging here. Every second felt like a minuet, and every minuet felt like an hour, and hanging in my own personal dungeon with only the sound of dripping water for company my thoughts immediately went to everything that had happened to me today. The images flashed through my head at lightening speed yet I saw each one of them perfectly, they were cemented on my memory for ever.

Forcing myself to think of anything but what I had just seen I searched for something I could bear to think about. I found myself contemplating what the Bossley, Kate and Abbie were doing. Were they sat on Charlie's yacht drinking cocktails? Or had they already docked in Miami and at the office debriefing?

I didn't dare let myself think for a second that they would be back to get me because I couldn't stand the thought of having hope to lose if they never came. The sane part of me knew that they wouldn't leave me here to rot but I was far past hearing that now.

I should have known it was coming, but I was shocked as I crashed to the floor when my left wrist was released. My arms were completely numb and felt like dead weights attached to my body. Therefore they were unable to move to catch me as my instincts urged them to; so right side of my body caught my fall.

My body was already so battered and it complained angrily at the latest injury that was added to it. It throbbed, belittling most of my other injuries for the time being. I listened to Jonathan as he scurried over to the desk and started moving some things around.

I lay there not having the energy or want to move. The cold, wet floor soaked into me developing me further into the darkness surrounding me. The pain from my body slamming into the floor still surged through me, and seemed like it was never going to end. All of my old injuries were now coming to life and burning like never before. Whatever drug Jonathan had used on me was beginning to wear off.

Jonathan stepped slowly around my fallen, unmoving body. He sighed heavily from above me. All I could do was whimper, too tired to scream, as he tore my body from the floor and threw me over his shoulder.

The 'dungeon' was in darkness with only the light from the door creating a path for him to follow. I hung limply over his shoulder as he walked purposely through the door, and the hole, and quickly we arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

We paused for a minuet whilst he locked the door behind us and I started to feel my arms again. As they started to tingle I looked at them wondering how I was going to cope with the increasing tingling as they started to come back to life.

The jolts across my whole body as he climbed the stairs were excruciating, not just for my arms, but my ribs, and head, and back. I whimpered not caring enough to try and hold back the tears as they blurred my vision along with the black spots which were now dancing in front of my eyes.

Through my blurry vision I watched his feet take turns on the stairs. I closed my eyes trying to stop the pain radiating through my body and to bring some focus to what I was seeing but opening my eyes again sent my head into a spin. Snapping my eyes closed once more I tried to hold onto consciousness but it was quickly slipping through my fingers.

Finally we reached the top of the stairs and a steadier pace was set along the flat ground. My final grip on reality was failing as the pain became too much to bear.

Without warning we stopped. I was surprised I noticed as first, I was barely conscious. I tried to look around at where we were but everything I could see was blurry. All I could see was the blurred outline of a corridor that was filled with increasingly big black dots.

I started to think about why we had stopped. It didn't make sense. I didn't have long to think as Jonathan threw me to the floor with the disregard a builder would have throwing down a bag of sand from his shoulder.

I lay in a heap on the floor too stunned to scream out in pain and had a second of consciousness looking up at Jonathan before black swamped me and my head lolled heavily to one side. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Bossley **

I turned the first corner to find a bare stone corridor in front of me. I slowed for a second taken back by the sudden lack of cells. There were no doors off it either, in fact it was nothing like the other corridors I'd seen in the rest of the prison.

I followed the woman's directions down the empty corridors. They all looked exactly the same just different junctions placed on them. It felt like a strange maze - like the ones that can never find the middle of, because there is no middle - but I had my directions so I followed them hoping that I could trust this woman.

I couldn't bear to think about how much time I would waste if her directions turned out to be wrong. It would be time that we didn't have. We had less than an hour before we had to be at the boat if we were to get onto Charlie's yacht safely.

I had no idea how we were going to do it. We still needed to find Eve, find Jonathan Cartwright, although I don't know how I'm going to react when I face him. Just thinking about coming face to face with him makes my blood boil. Then we need to get out off this hell hole, find the girls and then drive to the boat.

While worrying about how we were going to make it to the boat on time the corridors seemed to get longer and longer as I tried to propel myself down them. It left like hours before I reached the dark corridor which led to the staircase. My legs could not run fast enough.

I have never been scared of the dark; never before this moment have I really taken notice between the change from light to dark and how it can make something seem so different. But the change from light to dark in the corridors sent a tingling up my spine.

Something about these corridors made me nervous. I slowed slightly straining my eyes through the darkness trying to make out the whole of the corridor. I moved my hand to my gun that was tucked securely into the waistband of my pants. I was ready to whip it out and have it pointed at anyone threatening in a second.

I reached the top of the stairs, located strangely in the middle of the corridor, with no one in sight. I started down them, slowing even more to check around the corners in the staircase. I turned the first corner to see that there was a light on further down one of the corridors but it wasn't until I was at the bottom of the stairs that I could see where it was coming from.

The eerie light rested on top of a closed door lighting the corridor weakly. Stood on the last step I looked into the dark on my left and into the light on my right. The woman hadn't said which way to go from here. It only took me a moment to decide to go the way which was lit, and I can't really explain what led me to this decision, probably just wanting to stay in the light.

I started off towards the lit door cautiously, my hand never leaving my gun. My sense of danger heightened as I pressed my hand against the door ready to push it open. I had no idea what to expect on the other side of the door.

Would I finally find Eve? Or would I find Jonathan Cartwright? Would I be able to control myself if I did find him? I pulled my gun out sharply not knowing what danger could be on the other side. Holding it out in front of me I pulled the door open revealing another corridor just like the one I was stood in. It was empty; I had not seen or heard anyone since I'd left they cells behind.

The corridor had the same door at the end of it, lit with the same dim light. It was an exact replica of the last corridor I had just left but with out any doors or stairs of it apart from the one straight ahead.

I moved forwards quicker this time, urgency developed inside me surging me on. We had to find her faster; we were running out of time. Had they found her yet? I didn't even know where Abbie and Kate were in the prison, or how I was going to find them again. All of the girl's ear wigs had been destroyed when they were in the prison the first time and I hadn't brought any spares.

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head and made myself concentrate on the job in hand; finding Eve. After I had found her I would think about how we would find Kate and Abbie.

I paused for a second before opening the door at the end of this corridor. I lent my shoulder into the door keeping both hands on my gun. I couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door but still I swung it open gun held out in front of me.

I froze in the doorway unable to process any thoughts what so ever. I brain could not process what it was seeing. It took me what felt like ten minuets to even make my self believe what I was seeing.

I stood like a statue still holding my gun out straight ahead of me towards thin air. Even then I couldn't make my feet move. The corridor was silent. I could hear absolutely nothing apart from my erratic breathing and heart rate.

All I could do was stand and stare. I tried to make myself move but fear froze me in my place.

**A big thank you to nessiecullencrazy, val-cb and lex36 for reviewing my last chapter and motivating me to persevere with this chapter. I've been really stuck with this one as it's just a fill in chapter but I've started the next one so it won't be long. **


End file.
